


Sleep Paralysis Demon

by Overandout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Game, Sleep Paralysis, blood ingestion, davekat mentioned, hallucination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overandout/pseuds/Overandout
Summary: Dave falls asleep and has a sleep paralysis episode featuring his dead bro
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Kudos: 36





	Sleep Paralysis Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Twitter.  
> I'm aware this is probably not how sleep paralysis works, but I hope it's enjoyable anyway.

Dave couldn’t move.

There was something on his chest.

Where was he?

Had he fallen asleep on the couch?

The last thing he remembered was Karkat tapping out from playing a racing game with him, said he was too tired and that Dave should go to bed too, but he hadn’t.

He must have fallen asleep on the couch.

Something was on his chest now, heavy.

He wanted to look, but something in the back of his mind told him to keep his eyes closed.

Then he heard a laugh.

“I can feel your heart racing, kid.”

It couldn’t be.

His eyes shot open.

It was.

Bro was straddling his chest and staring down at him, or at least he seemed to be, his eyes still covered by his trademark shades.

Dave couldn’t make out many details, but he looked… sharper than he should, and his white polo was stained dark in the middle. He could feel the liquid drip onto his chest and he knew it was blood.

He couldn’t open his mouth to tell his bro that he was dead. He had touched his cold, dead, corpse with his own hands.

He didn’t feel cold, now. The pressure on his chest radiated heat.

Bro rocked forward and Dave’s gut twisted as he felt what was most definitely a hardon press into him.

This wasn’t Bro.

Bro was awful in a million different ways, but not in  _ that _ way.

This wasn’t real.

Dave closed his eyes, but Bro just laughed again.

That wasn’t like him, either.

However real it was or wasn’t, the sound of a zipper, the rustle of clothes, the shift of weight, and the panic taking over Dave seemed real enough.

Bro rocked forward again and this time Dave felt the wet tip of his cock press against his lips.

Dave couldn’t help but look.

God it was huge, like, literally unbelievably huge.

“Open up,” Bro said.

Dave couldn’t even if he wanted to, his eyes the only thing that would obey him.

It seemed to be rhetorical, anyway, because Bro used the hand not holding his dick to yank his jaw open. He shoved his cock in as soon as he could, stretching Dave’s mouth achingly wide.

Bro pumped in and out, thankfully not pushing too far back, but he stopped after a few seconds.

“Cottonmouth, huh? No worries, kid, happens to the best of us.”

He withdrew his dick and Dave prayed it was over, but to his horror, Bro reached a hand under his shirt and brought it back out, covered in blood, then used it to stroke his dick before sticking it back in Dave’s mouth.

The coppery tang was sharp on Dave’s tongue and he felt tears bead at his eyes as Bro sighed in delight, rocking in further than he had before.

“That’s more like it.”

Dave’s nose flared, struggling to keep sucking in oxygen, but his brain felt light from its limited supply.

Bro’s cock tickled the back of his throat and Dave choked on the blood and precum that ran down it.

“Thought you’d be better than that, kid, with all that tentacle dick you’ve been sucking.”

Karkat!

Maybe Karkat could wake him up!

He tried to scream, but it only came out as a low gurgle and Bro moaned as it reverberated on his dick.

“So you do know some tricks. Not a complete disappointment.”

That stung.

It shouldn’t have; he shouldn’t  _ want _ to make this fucked up hallucination or whatever the hell happy, or his fucked up Bro, for that matter, but the thought of disappointing him still stung.

“That’s enough of that, I think,” Bro said as he withdrew his cock again.

Dave felt his body relax with relief, and Bro must have, too, because he chuckled.

“We ain’t done yet, Davey.”

The weight on his chest was gone and Bro was standing next to the couch. Dave watched helplessly as he reached to Dave’s pajama pants and boxers and yanked them down to his knees.

Bro tutted and tapped his now exposed limp dick. “Can’t get it up? Didn’t get that from me.”

He wrapped his still bloody hand around Dave’s dick and stroked it up and down and Dave couldn’t stop his body from betraying him as he felt his dick harden.

Bro flicked his thumb over the tip and Dave could see the white of his teeth as he grinned at the involuntary twitch his body gave.

“Better.”

He let go of his dick and grabbed the pants bunched up at Dave’s knees and used it to pull his body half off the couch, then pushed it up over his head, which was now tilted at a weird angle, so his ass was facing up and toward Bro.

He tried to move, he really did.

He willed his legs to kick out, his arms to reach up and scratch, his mouth to open and scream, but only his eyes obeyed him, and even they were unwillingly transfixed as they watched Bro wipe more blood from his dribbling wound and press his bloody fingers to Dave’s hole.

“I’m sure this doesn’t need much work,” he said as he pushed two fingers to Dave’s rim.

He expected to hurt when Bro pushed them further in, but he had been right. Even his stress and fear didn’t seem to tighten him like it should have, and as sickening as it was  _ knowing _ what the wetness was, it didn’t change how good it felt slipping into him.

He hated it.

He hated that his body didn’t hate how it felt.

Bro added another finger and thrust in up to his knuckles and Dave groaned low in his throat as he rubbed his prostate.

“That’s right, Davey, moan like a slut for your big bro.”

Bro spread his fingers in Dave’s ass a few times, then withdrew them, and once again lubed up his cock.

He pressed it at Dave’s entrance, and Dave tried again to move away, but he was still frozen and watched as Bro started to sink his Coke can cock into him.

He wanted to scream.

It felt like he was being split open.

Tears began to drip down his face from how overwhelmed, how  _ full _ he felt.

Bro flicked Dave’s dick and his body flinched back.

“Striders don’t cry, kid. You can take it.”

And he could.

Somehow he fucking could, and it stopped hurting as much as it ached and was just…  _ so much _ .

Bro was flush against him now, and he leaned over him.

“You think I didn’t hear you, kid?” he asked, his breath tickling Dave’s cheek. “Moaning my name as you jacked off after our strifes?”

No.

No, Dave hadn’t done that!

He hadn’t!

“You think I didn’t _see_ _you_ with my shirts? Humping into them while you fingered your ass, wishing it was me?”

Bro slid halfway out, then slammed back in.

None of this was real.

Bro wasn’t here.

Dave hadn’t done that.

None of this was real.

Bro was pumping in and out now, steady and slow, but picking up speed.

Dave felt the slap of Bro’s thighs against his ass and gasped with each thrust.

The angle was just right that the tip of Bro’s cock brushed his prostate as he bottomed out in him.

Dave’s dick was achingly hard and dripping precome, even as his brain screamed to wake up and his heart pounded in his chest.

Bro was going faster now, and harder, slamming into him over and over, fucking Dave into the couch.

“You’re going to come with my cock inside you, Davey, just like you’ve always wanted,” Bro said, wetting his hand again from the blood still dripping from his stomach and grabbing hold of Dave’s dick once more.

He pumped it in time with his thrusts, squeezing from base to tip.

Stop.

Stop!

Stop it!

Dave hated himself as he felt his orgasm building low in his gut.

Bro twisted his hand and thumbed his head and that was it.

Dave came, screwing his eyes shut, determined not to see himself in the reflection of Bro’s glasses.

His body shuddered and he felt ropes of his cum splatter his belly and Bro laughed then grunted as he pressed in one last time, then pulled out, jacking off his cock as his cum splattered over Dave’s chest all the way up to his face.

Bro dropped Dave’s legs, letting the lower half of his body thud to the ground, and patted his cheek. “Good boy. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

And then Dave didn’t hear anything else from him.

Dave still had his eyes closed as he let his breathing calm down, waiting for more signs Bro was still there.

After a few minutes of silence, Dave opened his eyes.

He was able to move again.

He was on the couch, or halfway on. His pajama pants were still pulled up, and the only dampness on his face was from tears.

His tongue still tasted like blood, though, and there was a distinct wetness in his pants.

It was just a dream.

A terrifyingly real feeling dream, but nothing more.

Bro hadn’t been here, the things he said hadn’t been real.

And he definitely didn’t feel a conflicting twist in his gut as he thought about what might happen tomorrow night.


End file.
